


Bid

by iskierka



Category: On the Line (2001)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iskierka/pseuds/iskierka





	Bid

She sees him hastily pick himself up off the floor, pretending he hadn't just been dancing like a loon with the dorkiest mismatching sandals ever meant not to be worn together in mankind, and fuzzy argyle socks. It is not cute.

\--

She crumples the "idea pages" he pushes at her while she focuses on chopsticks and her mu shuu pork. They are not impressive.

\--

She sees him cradle Lucille like a beloved pet, crooning and whispering sweet nothings into the damnable machine's figurative ears, the Love Tap working. Her eyes follow him through the door, taking in the hot buns evidently tight underneath his slacks. She did not just check out his ass.

\--

She tells herself she told the Reebok people "Girls Who Move" had been Kevin's idea in order to maintain professional integrity with a colleague. She congratulates him on finding the train girl because maybe if Kevin got a girlfriend, his dedication to forty-hour work weeks would slacken, thus ensuring somebody else's rightful place as Higgin's second-in-command. 

Jackie Evans hates it when she knows she's lying to herself.

\---

"The L-Train Girl" had been a kind of holy grail for Kevin Gibbons, and the entirety of his courtship with Abby was like a smooth ride on the metro, leading to a block-party-style street parade complete with Al Green cheering on the dancing crowd with a free concert on the sidewalk. In short, it had been unreal.

Being with Abby was an especially happy year in Kevin's life, if his happiness was to be measured in terms of romantic relationships. Up 'til then, he had never known the touch of a woman, and it helped that Abby, after forgiving him for the mess-up with the roomates and the dating of dozens upon dozens of girls looking to wear Cinderella's slipper of The L-Girl, was a generally amiable and pretty archaeologist. In the end, though, they found they had nothing in common beyond knowing all the words to all the records ever made by the Reverend Green and the ability to recite the names of all the presidents, none of which could bridge the chasm of indifference that now separated them regarding matters of the heart.

In stark contrast to the beginning of their whirlwind romance, the very same one which had enraptured the imagination of the whole city, their first kiss photographed by a gazillion live crews and cameras, Kevin and Abby's break-up took place in a quiet little dinner in his apartment with not even the roomates to take note of the rather predictable turn of events signalling the end of their affair.

With full agreement between them, the railway twosome agreed that it was better to be the best of platonic friends for the rest of their days than maintain the now-passionless intimacy that really wasn't doing anything for either of them. They sealed this bargain with a light, fruity wine and a friendly, casual embrace.

\--

"I've been working at FkR for six years, and I just wanted each of you to know that my door is always open to suggestions, so that we all can work together to make our division the strongest and most resourceful in the company." 

Jackie concludes her speech with a smile. Everybody rises from their seat, leaving the room. Only Kevin Gibbons is left, shuffling papers into a folder with a half-apologetic smile.

"Congratulations on getting Higgin's position, Jackie."

"Thank you, Kevin. I know how interested you were in it when Higgins announced his intentions for a transfer to Los Angeles."

"Well, the best man won," Kevin says ruefully. "In a manner of speaking," he ammends, in response to Jackie's raised eyebrow. 

"You know Kevin, you are *so* smooth and suave that if you weren't my subordinate, and happily engaged in a serious relationship, I think I'd ask you out for myself." Jackie says this sweetly, while there can be no mistaking the sarcasm oozing from every pore of her body.

"Well, Ms. Supervisor, today is your lucky day. As I am now happily not engaged in a commited relationship, I. Am. Your man." He clicked his fingers at her and offered a cheesy grin. "Oh, and I quit."

"What? You're in charge of the Dippity Doo Hair Care Line!"

"I know, and I'm sure Dippity Doo will miss me, but I still quit."

"Kevin, what brought this on?"

"I've decided to become the manager for my friend Rod and his band, ThunderLightning. He's a Lightning Rod, get it?"

"But what about advertising? You've given your soul to this job!"

"I know, Jackie, and it's time to take it back. Besides, there's always freelance."

"It sounds like you've thought about this."

"I have."

"You know, you're not the man I thought you were, Kevin."

"Is that a good or a bad?"

"Definitely not a bad."

Kevin has finished taking up his things. He heads for the door, but turns around to help Jackie gather the rest of her stuff."

"Jackie, are you done for the night?"

"Surprisingly, yes."

"What would you say about dinner, Miss Evans? I don't think we've ever done that before."

"I say yes to that, too, Mr. Gibbons. What are we waiting for?"


End file.
